


:):

by vitamin_gummies



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitamin_gummies/pseuds/vitamin_gummies
Summary: tw: self harmalone :/





	:):

Will we ever reach the end? _Together_? When will all of reality all come crashing down on us? It's all a dream. It's all just pages in a book.

I will never amount to the expectations, of being what I am. I'm tired. There are the days when I can't get out of bed. I'm barely useful at this point. Will anyone notice? Will anyone care? I cut, again and again.

**Why doesn't anyone listen?**

She listened. She heard my voice. My voice that was talked over, my voice that was unheard. She loved me. I never felt this.

I never knew this could happen to me, yet it did. Someone noticed! Someone cared. But I still hurt myself. Why? She never liked it when I hurt myself. She grew tired of me, she threw me away. She left me.

I spiralled into my old state. I was alone. I was scared. I couldn't take it, I couldn't take it.

But he came along. He knew how I felt, he listened. He heard my voice and looked for me, in the cold snowstorm where I felt alone. He found me.

He would force me to do things I would be better off not saying. I was a victim, one of many.

And then he left me, used. I was used. He pretended to know how I felt. He pretended to hear my voice. He pretended to look for me. He pretended.

To me, everything was a lie, I was gonna be alone forever.

Until another girl came by, she didn't pretend to know anything. She listened to me, always there for me. She knew how to talk me out of things. I thought she was lying, just like everyone else. But she still cared. Why? I didn't want this. I didn't ask for this. Why would she do this? She was still there for me, I was scared. I was scared of losing her. Too scared. She left me, said I was too controlling and she couldn't take it.

I made a mistake. I lost her, I lost the only person I loved. I lost everything. _I_ _lost_. 

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't rly like this one, just kinda went with the flow lmao :O it's kinda repetitive, gonna work on that :D thanks for reading !


End file.
